Ask Rinoa's Heart
by peach petal9
Summary: A girls show about girl stuff.Super cute and crazy too.
1. My Guy

This is BGN8!

Cid: Welcome! Gardens Galore Broadcasting Community would like to welcome you to our show that is being transmitted via the Communication Tower in Dollet. I am Headmaster Cid from Balamb Garden and I would like to thank you for listening to our creative students.

Ask Rinoa's Heart

Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis are sitting on a sofa much like on "The View". Rinoa smiles brightly at the camera. "Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartily."

Selphie waves enthusiastically at the camera. "Hieee, I'm Selphie Tilmitt."

Quistis nods politely. "And I am Quistis Trepe."

Rinoa begins. "This show is all about real issues of the heart, like love, and friendship, but we also have fun things to talk about like guys and pets! I'd like to tell you a little about myself. I was born in Galbadia, my father is General Caraway. I am 18 and the leader of a rebel group called the Timber Owls. I met my friends on my first mission to stop Galbadia from capturing Timber and appointing a sorceress for a politician. BUT! I met the man of my present dreams at a Ceremonial Party for SeeDs. His name is Squall Leonhart. (giggle) He's my rock, strong and silent, really, he won't say a thing! I'll try to get him on the show. How about it, Selphie? What's your guy like?" She says turning to her smaller companion.

Selphie looks up to the ceiling as she recalls. "Well, he's a great ice-breaker, throwing in a joke when it is needed. He's bright, sensitive, and pretty tall. Don't know who I'm talking about? Well, he's a former Galbadia student and always there to support me. It's Irvy! Irvine, I mean. He's a great sharpshooter!" She points her finger like a gun and winks.

Quistis rolls her eyes. "Yes and he shot a love bullet into your heart. She won't stop talking about him in her diary page."

Selphie crosses her arms and pouts. "Alright, let's not go into my diary."

Rinoa brings them back to the subject. "So, starting off our first topic; What do you think a first impression should be like to get your attention? I mean, we already have some differences going on here, strong and silent, a cool ice-breaker. Let's get some info."

Quistis leans back and gestures slightly with her hand. "Well, I think he has got to have a sense of maturity to him. Cool and casual, a leader of some sort, showing he can handle a situation. He should have high goals and a career, with blue grey eyes and soft brown-" she pauses and catches herself. She blushes and looks away. "Oops! Go ahead, Selphie, I'm taking too much time."

Selphie giggles and looks mischievously at Quistis. "What time? This is interesting, but if you insist. He's got to have a big smile and beautiful eyes."

Rinoa nods in approval. "Great! For me, I think an adorable baby face in a frown would just have me beaming inside out. I also think I have a thing for scars on a man's forehead. He also has to have passion in what he does in life. Wow! Well, that's all we have time for now."

All: Bye!

Hopefully, I'll get some more chapters on with this story. It's starting out slowly, but I promise it will get better. I also encourage you to read my other stories as sometimes other characters from different story plots show up. Peachy!


	2. Animal House

Ask Rinoa's Heart

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Rinoa is sitting on her fluffy couch with the other two girls, Selphie, and Quistis. They smile and wave as the show begins.

"Hello everyone, we're back for another show. Today is an amazing episode! I've got wonderfully cute, ultra fluffy animals with me today!"

Selphie giggles and brings a hand to her cheek for emphasis. "They are so cute!"

"Yes, today we are going to discuss cuddly pets and helpful helpers on the battlefield. So naturally, I have brought my fury companion-"

"Squall"? Quistis jokes.

"Quistis come on now! It's Angelo!" She gets down on the floor and whistles. A brown and white boarder collie runs onto the stage.

"Bark! Bark!"

She scratches and pets his head. "Animals play a big role in a girl growing up. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have Angelo. He knows all about my secrets. He has given me a shoulder to cry on and a cheerful outlook in the darkest situations."

Angelo licks her nose and she giggles. "So how about you, gals? What animals have you brought? Let's talk about them."

Selphie nods and pats her armrest and a Mu comes waddling out. "Well, I have got a pet Mu! What's a Mu, you ask? Well it's a squirrel-like animal famous for its swipe attacks. Uh, don't worry about Squiggles here, he's been hand trained." As proof she pets his mane of fur.

Rinoa smiles, "Cute and reliable. See, Angelo likes it."

The dog goes up to Squiggles and sniffs him. The Mu sniffs back.

Rinoa turns to Quistis. "What have you brought"?

"Well, I have brought a chicabo." She makes a clicking noise with her tongue and a fluffy yellow bird hops onto the stage and into her arms. "Peep!"

"This creature will grow up to be a powerful bird and very dependable. They can carry up to two full grown people on their backs which is wonderful for a smooth and relaxing ride with a significant other-um…" Quistis gets a little flustered for a moment, then composes herself.

"Anyway, I though this little one was a cutie, also its one of my favorite cards." She adds.

Rinoa nudges closer to her. "Ooh, Quistis please finish that little story for us."

Quistis gives her an irritated look. "Don't we have a special guest, Rinoa"?

Rinoa gives a little sigh of defeat and smiles. "True, we do. So let me introduce you to our special guest. Since we are talking about animals, I thought it would be good to get an expert on the show to talk about them. I am also a fan of this guy. So without further delay, please welcome onto the show, Cait Sith!"

The girls clap as the cat bounces onto the stage. He spots the animals. "Hi everyone…Ooh thingies!"

He moves in closer to examine them. The animals back away a little. (After all, he is a cat. There's a bird and a dog…and a squirrel-like thing.)

Rinoa flashes a little bit of a nervous smile. "Um, so did you bring any animals with you? I see there is a moogle."

Cait Sith looks up at her and nods. He sets the little moogle down on the floor. "Uh, yes it is, but I don't think it can talk yet because when I asked it to say something, it flew away and then it flew into somebody walking backstage and then-

Sephie jumps in. "How cute he is! Do they make good pets?"

"Well I think all animal make good pet." He says confidently.

Selphie looks at him, unsure. "Really…Uh, Squiggles come back here!"

The Mu runs over and jumps onto Cait Sith's head. He just laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No no, it is quite alright. See, he is just sitting on my head."

Angelo has gotten over his uncertainty of Cait Sith and starts to bark at him. Rinoa tries to quiet him.

"Angelo! So, how did you become an animal expert? Do you know when it is safe to approach them?"

"Where's that, um, slender girl that is usually with you?" Quistis asks.

"…I don't know." Cait Sith replied slowly. Suddenly he pauses unnaturally. The girls don't know what is going on.They look at each other.

"Ok, what other animals do you have here?" Rinoa moves on as they all step forward towards a table.

Cait Sith seems to have snapped out of his trance and bounces towards them. "Ok, hee hee hee! What's in the box? Ah! It is a Zuu chick!"

Zuu chick: Cree!

Selphie suddenly becomes aware that her Mu is missing. "Squiggles, where are you?"

Cait Sith continues. "This is a birdie-type animal."

"A-a birdie-type?" Quistis stammers. "Do you think you could tell us some of its features?"

Quistis perks up a bit and brings her chicabo closer to the box. "Look, Ciecie another bird."

Rinoa begins to look around. "I think its getting a little crowded in here."

"Ooh another birdie? Where?" Cait Sith looks around the room for the other bird.

Meanwhile Selphie is on the ground under the table. "Uh guys, have you seen my Mu?"

Rinoa shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Selphie I haven't. I am sorry Mr. Sith but we are running out of time. Do you have anything else to add?"

Cait Sith uncovers another box. "Um, yes! Look, it's an Elfadunk!"

Selphie takes a quick look inside, and then continues to crawl around. "It's a funny thing with a truck."

"Is it from your world, Mr. Sith?" Quistis asked.

"Yes, i-i-it's f-f-f-r-r-r-o-o-m-m-m…" Cait Sith's voice starts to fill with static.

Rinoa becomes alarmed. "What's happening?" She sniffs at the air.

"What's that smell?"

Quistis goes over to Cait Sith and gasps. "Selphie!"

Selphie scrambles over on all fours at looks at the back of Cait Sith's portable Moogle mobile. "Oh I'm sooo sorry! It's Squiggles, he's chewed up his wires."

Smoke starts to rise out of him as Selphie pulls the Mu out. Cait Sith begins to spaz.

"Buuuuutttt I-I-I-I'mmmmm Reeeeeaaaaallll…." He says slowly.

Rinoa speaks up. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time-

Suddenly Cait Sith's head explodes and flies off All the girls scream and run back to the couch.

Angelo fetches the head and starts to shake it back and forth in his mouth. "Grrrr!"

"Oh how horrid! Angelo, let the poor cat go!"

End.

Notes- Boy Cait Sith can't stay alive. Don't worry; he'll just get a new body.


End file.
